Every electrical appliance needs electrical power source to function. Generally, electrical power can be obtained from the wall sockets by plugging thereto with an electrical plug of the electrical appliance. The problem is that although you may have a lot of electrical appliances, you have only limited number of wall sockets available at home or in the office.
Extension socket can solve the above problem and also can provide multiple socket units for more than one electrical appliances to share the power source from the same wall socket. Conventional extension socket comprises a socket body having a plurality of socket units thereon, an electrical plug for connecting to the wall socket or other extension socket, and an elongated extension wire connecting between the plurality of socket units and the electrical plug. In order to adapt different environmental needs, the extension wire normally has a length varying from several feet to more than 10 feet. The extended length of the extension wire can solve the distant problem as mentioned above, but also creates another problem in most circumstances. For example, if the electric plug of the electrical appliance is five feet away from the wall socket and a ten feet extension socket is used to connect the electrical appliance with the wall socket, there is a five feet excessive length of the extension wire unreasonably entangling on the ground.
Some manufacturers incorporate complicated and costly rewinding device in the conventional extension socket, so that the user may merely pull out the required length of extension wire for use. The rest of the extension wire is wound inside the extension socket by means of the rewinding device. However, such auto-rewinding extension socket is not popular in market because of the following reasons:
(1) The rewinding device unreasonably increases the cost of the extension device that renders such auto-rewinding extension socket being too expensive. PA1 (2) The user must use extra pulling force to pull out the extension wire for overcoming the rewinding spring force of such auto-rewinding extension socket. PA1 (3) The rewinding spring force also will gradually pull the electrical plug out form the wall socket. PA1 (4) Some of the auto-rewinding extension sockets even need to employ an additional brake or locking device to prevent the pulled out extension wire from rewinding back.
Accordingly, most of the users rather let the excessive extension wire getting entangled than paying extra expense to purchase such impractical auto-rewinding extension socket.